Comfortable Liar
by Lilly of the Valley1
Summary: Set after Hello Goodbye. Alec finds out about what Max told Logan. Can they tolerate each other enough to act like a couple? M/A shippers come here! Logan lovers stay away! Logan bashing ahead!
1. Comfortable Liar

Okay, so hi hello, this is my first story... so be warned. Oh yeah, I don't mind if you don't like the story, just don't flame it. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: Okay, come on be serious. Yeah, like if I owned Dark Angel I'd even be at this site. 

~*~

__

Broad, is the sea

The Salt, enters the wounds

My take, on you is simple

So heal, your fear

To heal your fear

Time, spent waking off shore

The calm, before the storm

My take, from you is simple

So heal, your fear

To heal, your fear

You're such a comfortable liar

So calm

Cause I said wrong

You comfortable liar

Liar

~*~

Alec stormed into Jam Pony about a half hour late clutching his arm. He looked extremely pissed off. He was looking for Max.

After walking over to her locker he realized she wasn't there. "Normal, where the hell's Max?"

"Well Golden Boy, Missy Miss actually decided to show up on time today, she's out on a run, which you should be on too, bip bip."

But instead of taking a package Alec left. He needed to clean up his arm. Logan had shot him that morning, the prick. It's not like he could really blame, it was all Max's fault. She had told Logan she and Alec were an item. What the hell was her problem? Gee Max, thanks so much for letting me in on the things that involve me and could get me shot by that bastard Logan. Bitch.

He was definitely going to have a little chat with her about that. So he went to her apartment to clean his wound and wait for her.

~*~

Max had just been through what seemed like the longest day of stupid deliveries ever. Normal rode her ass more than usual because she was actually on time. What the hell was that? And then of course his freaking Golden Boy wasn't even there. The lazy ass was probably sleeping or something.

Max strode into her apartment to find Alec sitting on her couch. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! And why weren't you at work?" Still not noticing the pissed off look on his face she continued. "What the hell happened to your arm? Were you pulling a heist yesterday? You Moron! If you had gotten arrested I wouldn't have busted your ass out of jail."

Max finally took noticed the fact that he hadn't said a word and he looked really mad. "What's wrong?"

"Do you have something you want to tell me about Max?"

This pissed her off. "What could I possibly have to say to you? Except for get the hell off my couch and out of my apartment?"

He shot off of the couch at that and started walking towards her. Okay so she was scared, he didn't have to know that. "What the hell is your-"

"Shut up Max! God, you're prick of a _we're not like that_ boyfriend shot me in the damned arm! You wouldn't happen to know why would you Max?" Her eyes got huge, of course she knew why. Oops, he was never supposed to know about that. 

"Look Alec-"

"Why'd you do it Max, and why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm really sorry Alec, but I needed to push him away so he won't die. I never thought he'd hurt you, I swear."

Alec was on his way out when he called over his shoulder, "Well I'm going to go see Logan and clear this little problem up."

Max panicked, "Alec no! Please don't tell him! Please. I need you to help me."

He slowly turned around. "How?"

"I need you to act like you're with me when we're around him, okay?"

He folded his arms over his chest. "What's in it for me?"

"Um, I'll stop being so abusive, and.... I'll be ... nice to you."

Alec laughed, she'll never be able to pull it off but he'd like to see her try. "Okay," he stated simply, with a smirk he added, "honey." 

The disgusted look on her face made him laugh out loud. He turned around and left still laughing.

Oh no, what have I done? I have to be nice to that dumb ass. She could still hear him laughing as he was leaving. Ugh.

~*~

Okay so I know it's really bad, but whatever. Please review! Oh yeah, if any of you have some suggestions for the story tell me.

__


	2. Evening With El Diablo

Emerald- Thanks for your idea, I think I'll use it.

Also, I used to have a block for the review thingy, I took it off, anonymous readers can now review.

And please try to remember that this is my first fanfic so please be nice! Thanks.

~*~

__

High up on you, you display

Good traits though few

I've found, time alone will tell

This disease, keeps holding me down

Try to run when near sleep

To imagine, me away

She said come fly around my hell

And know this, you seem to be

Too scared to run

Wish I had your faults

Nothing seems to phase you

Lies, you're much more than just 

Human

I was high up on you

Till the shadows began to crawl

Some say we can never know

From just how far down 

This beast has come

Too scared to run

So scared to run

Wish I had your faults 

Nothing seems to phase you

Lies, you're much more than

Human

~*~

The next day at Jam Pony was almost the same as usual, except for Max and Alec. Max seemed to be in an even more sour mood than usual and Alec had to suppress the urge to laugh every time he saw her. Which consequently, made her even more angry than she already was.

Max still hadn't really gotten over the fact that Alec found this predicament humorous. She had absolutely no clue why he thought that it was so damn funny that they had to act like a couple whenever Logan was around. 

She was actually sort of confused, he had seemed so angry at first. She had actually been scared.

Scowling, Max grabbed a package, threw a nasty look at Alec (which accomplished him letting out a bark of laughter) and stomping outside to her bike.

~*~

Alec was still amused after Max had left. You see, he really was angry at first. But then it hit him, the girl would punish herself much better then he possibly could all by herself. It really was funny. Because how could she possibly stand being nice to him? He smirked as he grabbed a package and went outside.

~*~ Crash

Max, Original Cindy, Alec, and Sketchy were at their usual table at crash drinking. Of course with Max's bad luck, she got stuck next do the most annoying person in the world. To make matters worse, guess who decided to come into crash that moment? None other than Mr. Knight in shining exoskeleton himself, Eyes Only.

Max's gaze flicked back and forth between Logan and Alec about six times realizing that Logan was going to sit next to her and Alec wasn't going to do anything about it. Ugh. If he gets too close he'll die. She did what she did next out of sheer desperation.

She hopped onto Alec's lap, put his arms around her waist, and put her hands behind his neck. Max didn't need to look at his face to know that he was enjoying her being so uncomfortable immensely.

~*~

Logan's face fell. Even though he had known she and Alec were an item, he was going to profess his undying love for her in front of everyone.

This was not what he had expected to find. In his mind, he had worked the scenario out so that she would immediately break up with Alec and tell Logan she would love him forever. 

~*~

Alec was having the most fun that he'd ever had at that moment. He smiled gleefully enjoying the look on Max's face. She had the most put on smile he'd ever seen and it was funny.

All of the sudden Logan pretended that his cell phone was ringing and proceeded to answer his fake phone call.

"Hello? Uh huh. I see. Oh yeah of course. Right away. Thanks so much." Closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket. "Max, I need to speak to you, it's urgent."

Alec watched her slightly disgusted face and laughed.

~*~

Still thoroughly disgusted that Logan could be so lame, she heard Alec laugh and suddenly realized just what exactly the reason was why he'd become so amused after being angry. He was going to let her humiliate herself! Ass!

Well fine he wanted to play she'd play. 

Turning her head toward Alec in the sweetest voice she'd ever used, "Baby, is it alright if I go see what Logan wants? I don't want you to get lonely."

The shock on his face was evident. She'd caught him off guard. She smirked to herself. I win.

"Alecky Walecky, what's wrong, will you miss me too much? Sorry Logan, but I can't bring myself to tear away from him, he'd be so sad."

"Uh, okay Max. I'll talk to you later," and left.

Max, satisfied with what she did with both men hopped off of Alec's lap and said, "Well bye everyone!" as if nothing had happened.

Everyone stared after her in complete shock. What the hell?

~*~

Later, as Alec left, he realized that Max was attempting to pay him back. Fine, he thought to himself, if that's what she wants to do.

~*~

Okay, please review! And I am still totally open to suggestions. Emerald, how was that Crash scene? I wasn't really sure what direction I was going to take, I just started writing. Oh yeah, sorry if Logan seemed a bit retarded, but I don't know, I just thought it was funny. Please give me some input! Thanks! 


	3. Send the Pain Below

MM, Fubar, and Emerald thanks for reviewing. The rest of you could all jump on that bandwagon you know.

To any Logan fans out there, I wouldn't suggest reading this. There could be some Logan bashing, like the last chapter.

I still need suggestions people. If you want to see something happen tell me.

Okay, I've rambled enough... so here we go.

~*~

__

I like having hurt

So send the pain below where I need it

You used to beg me to take care of 

Things

And smile at the thought of me failing

But long before having hurt

I'd send the pain below

I'd send the pain below much like 

Suffocating

Much like suffocating

You used to run me away 

All while laughing

Then cry about the fact

Till I returned

But long before having hurt

I'd send the pain below

I'd send the pain below

Much like suffocating

I can't feel my chest

Need more

Drop down

Closing in

~*~

Alec left Crash that night slightly perturbed. Max was going to pay for making him look like a bitch-boy. If she wanted to make him look stupid, then he was damn well going to return the twisted favor. 

Did he feel bad about what he was going to do? No. Yes. Fuck! He was supposed to be out for revenge, not feeling guilty. Whatever, pride pushed the guilty feelings away.

~*~

That night Logan went home depressed. But wait, a glimmer of hope sifted through his situation. He was going to win Max back! It seemed like she liked clingy guys who would cry if she got out of their sight. Fine, if he needed to be like that, he would.

Logan smiled to himself, very satisfied with his plan.

~*~

Max arrived to Jam Pony late as usual, feeling quite smug about what she had put Alec through last night. She strutted over to her locker to find something inside. It was a little jewelry box, what the hell?

She opened it. Inside was a small silver band, with the name Alec engraved on it. Her eyes bugged out of her head. Shit! She had known he was going to try to pay her back, but this was just way humiliating. Ugh. She didn't want people to associate her with him.

There was a note attached to the box. 'Max- I got a matching one, with your name. Neat huh? Don't you think that it would be a good idea to wear these? later.' She knew he probably thought he was quite funny, but she wasn't laughing.

"Jerk off," she muttered as she slid it onto the only finger she knew it would fit on. Her ring finger. She sat there staring at her hand and an unbidden thought rose into her mind about how nice it looked. She smiled faintly and then just exactly whose name was on it and scowled. 

She took off with a package feeling confused.

~*~

Alec watched the whole scene play out from behind some lockers. Her first reaction had been exactly what he was after. But when she smiled, he was taken by surprise. Something about the second reaction made him intensely happy.

He left with his package feeling giddy.

Shit! His bike screeched to halt when he finally figured out just why exactly he was so happy about. He friggin' liked her. Crap. Right now he was supposed to be feeling like he got some revenge. No, no, no. I don't like her. Not at all. That's right he thought, feeling better.

Boy was he ever in denial.

~*~

Max went home still feeling confused. Then angry, and then feeling determined to make Alec confused too.

She went into her room and decided to pick an outfit that would make him pay attention. He was a guy. She was a transgenic female. Of course she was attractive.

Smirking to herself, she changed into some form fitting leather pants, a red halter, and some boots. She even did her makeup. Shrugging on her leather jacket, which completed the look, she left for Crash.

She had the attention of every straight guy in the bar. Spotting Alec at the bar chatting up some blonde bimbo, she stripped off her jacket and sauntered over to them. Getting slightly pissed off that he hadn't noticed her yet, she decided to make a dramatic entrance. Jumping on him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him.

"Pookie, I missed you so much! A whole day without has been hell," she said in a sugary sweet voice. Then, a bit more shrilly, "Are you... cheating on me? How could you?" With that she proceeded to get off him, quite satisfied.

~*~

Alec, recovering quite quickly from his shock forgot all about liking her. Right now he hated her. Logan wasn't even friggin' here. So what was this all about.

Feeling her trying to leave, he hauled her up over his shoulder and took her outside. They were going to have a little chat.

~*~

The second she realized what he was doing, she started to struggle. Fuck! He's going to kick my ass.

Max had always known he was stronger than her, but she had also known he'd never been truly angry with her, so he never had a reason to hit her. Shit, I'm so dead.

Knowing she couldn't fight him, she resolved to begging. "Alec I'm really sor-"

"Shut up Max." Realizing they were outside now and he wasn't going to let her apologize she got really freaked out.

~*~

Okay, so that was sort of a weird chapter. Review please. I started writing and I didn't stop until I ran out of ideas. Anyone have any for me?


	4. Family System

Big thanks to Emerald, Fubar MM, No Name (lol), Jasmine, Tash, and Sabrina for reviewing me. Come on all of the rest of y'all out there, follow suit with these great people. I update whenever I can, but let me tell you a secret... I'll update the fastest if you review! 

-Lilly

~*~

__

I'm tired of your open mouth

Crawling inside my skin

Endless pain we never quit

The fight within that prides begun

Saying it's too late

What a man's got he'll learn to hate

Forget the time I said I would

Replace that with I never will

Beyond the facts held in your face

Ignore the facts behind your nose

Saying it's too late

What a man's got he'll learn to hate

Grow up

Now without meaning

No response no revealing

Just grow up

Wrong

~*~

Okay, so he was pissed. Livid would actually be the best word to describe the way he was feeling right now. Alec could tell she was scared, the fear was coming off of her in waves. What happened to her 'Alec, I'm so going to kick your ass' bravado? They both new he was stronger. He wasn't actually going to hit her, he just wanted to scare her.

When they got outside, he dropped her.

~*~

As soon as Max hit the ground she got back up and prepare to try and fight back as best she could. Confused after no hits had come, "Alec?"

"Max?" he mimicked. Max opened her mouth to speak but before any words came out he started to talk. "Max, why did you do that? Logan isn't even here." All of the sudden one of his cockiest smiles spread across his face. "You weren't... jealous, were you Max?"

~*~

Max's eyes got the deer in headlights look. Oh my God. Was she jealous? Yes. No. No way. Shit. She was. But she'd be damned if he ever found that out.

"Of course not, why would anybody be jealous of one your sluts?" she asked, feeling quite smug about her cover up.

But she didn't get the desired effect out of him. His cocky smile just got wider.

"Okay Max. Whatever you say." Then he left her there. HE left HER there, feeling more confused by the minute.

With no other purpose to stay at Crash, Max got on her bike and went home. He didn't even notice my outfit. She was in full pout mode when she got home.

When she got inside, she found one of the most disturbing sights ever. Logan was on her floor on one knee, holding out a little box with the biggest, ugliest diamond she had ever seen. Hello, just because it's big doesn't mean it was pretty. Max decided something right then. She didn't want Logan, she wanted Alec. As much as she didn't want to admit she knew it was true. She had known she didn't want Logan for awhile now. 

Max stuck her hand with Alec's ring on it out so Logan could see just whose name was on there. It said Alec, not Logan. Then she rolled her eyes and went to bed.

~*~

All of Logan's dreams died. He burst out crying and ran home.

~*~

Alec had went home smiling. He had already figured out that he had a thing for Max. But knowing she liked him too was great. They were supposed to be together. Manticore had made them for each other. 

But whether or not Max was going to allow them to be together was the problem. 

~*~

This is a really short chapter, but I'm ran out of ideas. Okay, I did what I did with Logan because I was getting tired of him. So he's out of the picture. I'll love you all if you review! And please, please, please, if you have any suggestions for me, tell me!

-Lilly


	5. Don't Fake This

Loads of love to No Name, msredux, Queen-Misfit-01, jg, kaidi, Chic, and ting! You guys totally rock for reviewing me! msredux- I totally and completely agree with you! Who the hell could possibly want Logan when there's Alec? kaidi- I'm thinking about doing an OC point of view, I like the idea. Whoever ~ is, I just want to remind you that I said in the review that all Logan lovers really should stay away from the story. Okay, so you are all probably really bored with my ramblings by now. So start reading! -Lilly

~*~

__

Ignoring a loss of sight

Afraid to blink might lose the sun

But don't make this out to be more

Than it isn't behind every lie

There's a burden within

Yes you're my sun

This suffering

That's kept within

Disposable men

Lost

Inside he was negative

This place once more was underground

So look and connect

We're refusing to rust

Healing has to begin in the past

So don't fake this

This suffering

That's kept within

Disposable men

Lost 

Don't fake this

Fake

This suffering

That's kept within disposable men

Lost

So don't fake this

Fake

~*~

Max arrived to work the next day pouting. She was still mad about last night. How dare he leave her there! What a jackass.

When she got over to her locker and opened it up, she found another one of Alec's little gifts. Except for this time, it was a red rose with a note attached to it. Her anger instantly dissipated. The note said 'Max- Sorry about last night. This is my way of making up for it. -Alec' Max smiled.

She was feeling giddy. That's probably why she did what she did next. She saw Alec come in and she ran up to him and hugged him.

~*~

Alec knew why she was hugging him. She had gotten the rose. He smiled and hugged her back. 

By now they had the attention of the entire room. 

~*~

Original Cindy looked like she was going to burst out laughing any second. She had always known the two X5's had a thing for each other. But this, this was just way too funny. Because neither of them were like that. You know, the whole cuddly thing. 

And then the rings, that was a whole other story. What, were they going to get married and live happily ever after? She could just imagine it, Max and Alec all domestic. She snorted at the idea.

~*~

By now Max had released Alec obviously embarrassed. But he didn't let her go. He had an announcement to make. He grabbed her hand with the ring with his own, and held it out to everyone exclaiming, "We're getting married!"

He could feel her try and withdraw, but he held her there. He whispered into her ear, "Play along Maxie, do you want Logan to die?"

~*~

Max almost let out a guffaw of laughter at that. Logan was completely out of the picture. Would she mind getting married to Alec? Absolutely not. She had decided she wanted him.

So she wrapped her arms around his neck, and slapped a sappy smile on her face. Everybody was excited for them, even though it was shocking.

But of course, Normal could never be swayed from his ever present thoughts about work. "Bip, bip, bip people. Just because Golden Boy decided to curse his life with Missy Miss, doesn't mean you don't have to work."

Everybody filed out with their packages.

~*~

Max left with her package feeling happy and disappointed all at the same time. She was glad that she was with Alec. But technically, she really wasn't with him. Not if he thought they were just doing it to keep Logan safe.

Something clicked in Max's head. Oh my God, I love him. She couldn't even deny it in her own brain. She felt like crying because she knew he didn't love her back.

~*~

Okay, that was a confusing chapter for me to write. I have an idea where I'm going with this, but I'm not completely sure of it. Review, give me suggestions, whatever, just review! -Lilly


	6. Authors Note

Okay guys here's the dealio, I'm going on vacation for a week and I can't write. Sorry! Love, Lilly

Big thanks to Angel of the Dark104, lakegirl, ting, and panda007 for reviewing chapter five! You guys are the best! lakegirl- Since this is my first story I'm going to totally focus on one theme. Fluff! Maybe in some later stories I'll try to do some other stuff. I'm having a hard enough time writing this as it is. 


End file.
